It's Just A Dream, Right?
by xxCarrie-Annxx
Summary: I tried to speak but found that I couldn't. Despite the pending danger, I felt oddly calm, as though Jasper was hiding in the trunk or something. I still clung to the thought that this was a dream..." Oneshot


AN: This is a little something I wrote. It is based off a real dream I had last night in which I was kidnapped by James. Almost everything is exactly the same as it was in the dream, except I used the diner from the movie in this instead of the diner I just quit my job which was in my original dream. So anyway, hope you guys like it! Feedback of any kind (minus outright flames) in greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

Last note: Unless you want really bizarre dreams, do NOT eat chocolate of any amount or kind before going to bed.

_

* * *

__Smiling cheerfully, I rode my bike down the road, enjoying the sunlight. This was Forks, the rainiest city on the planet no doubt. Any day it wasn't raining was a good day._

_I still couldn't figure out why I was riding a bike for the first time in seven years. I shrugged it off. At least I haven't fallen yet._

_Weird. It was sunny AND I was being graceful. There was only one explanation for this._

_I was dreaming._

_Suddenly, I hit a rock and went tumbling to the ground, bike and all. Okay, maybe I'm still a klutz. From a short distance, I heard a car rolling down the street going abnormally fast. I only knew of one family that drove that fast, and I couldn't stop the smile from emerging on my face. However, it quickly vanished when I realized..._

_That wasn't a Cullen car._

_The car was a pale yellow color. I didn't have time to study it further before it pulled up beside me. The passenger side door opened and a strong hand reached out and grabbed me, pulling me inside. I didn't know who it was until it was too late._

_James._

_I tried to open the door but couldn't. There was no lock, either. "Funny how there's no lock, eh?" he sneered, cackling._

_I tried to speak but found that I couldn't. Despite the pending danger, I felt oddly calm, as though Jasper was hiding in the trunk or something. I still clung to the thought that this was a dream, especially because it was still abnormally sunny._

_The sky started growing darker, as if it was suddenly night, even though I thought it was only noon. Then, a loud noise filled the air. Thunder._

_Terrific._

_So much for dreaming._

_James sped down the back street, gaining speed quickly despite the rain that had started moments ago. The rain, like the car, continued to gain power. What I didn't understand was why was he driving towards town?_

_I still couldn't speak. I wasn't scared, but talking was obviously not an option. I tried to open my mouth, but that was even an impossibility._

"_I'm going to stop at a restaurant. You are going in and robbing it, got it?" he said, breaking our silence. Unable to ask why, I simply nodded."And," he started, not looking at me. "If you're wondering why I won't answer." Okay, well that answered that._

_He stopped in front of that diner Charlie takes me to because he can't cook. Ack! If I rob this place I'll be banned! Which, that might not be such a bad thing...But, still, I don't like being thought of as a juvenile delinquent._

_'Edward,' I spoke his name in my mind, although I knew he couldn't hear me, dream or not, but maybe I'd get lucky and he would hear me. THAT would prove that this is a dream. 'Edward, help me!' I called again._

"_Go!" James ordered, interrupting my thoughts. Without complaint, I opened the door, surprised that it actually opened this time. Of course it would when I didn't want to._

_I walked to the entrance. I could make a run for it, or hide out in here. But, it felt as though my legs were not under my control as I made my way to the register. There was a waitress standing there ringing a customer up. She didn't notice me. In fact, no one turned as I entered. Um...hello? I should have a big sign on my forehead saying "I've come to rob you!" I doubt they'd even get it then._

_The waitress and the customer soon left the register. I walked behind the counter and studied the buttons. There was one that was larger than the rest. I pushed it and the drawer flew open. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. There was exactly one dollar._

_Still unnoticed, I made my way back into the car. I handed him the dollar and he snatched it from my hands without a word. As he started driving away again, I started calling for Edward again. 'Edward, this is your cue!' I thought._

_Silence._

_Before I knew it, we were speeding through the forest. Finally, he stopped the car again and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me roughly out of the car. I felt like a rag doll as he drug me through the woods, too fast for human speed._

_Within seconds, we reached a small cabin. What the heck was a cabin doing out here in the middle of nowhere? I had no idea but I didn't question it. I continued to desperately call for Edward. 'Edward, you're supposed to save me!'_

_I heard a cricket chirping from a few feet away. That was the ONLY sound I heard. No rapid running, no footsteps, no roar of an engine, no anything._

_Some vampire boyfriend he was._

_I didn't realize we were in the house until we were actually IN the house. He shoved me into the wall. I slid down to the ground, my head throbbing. Wow, talk about deja vu._

"_Edward!" I cried, suddenly regaining my voice._

_The window busted as if on cue. Finally, I thought, my heartbeat quickening. Any dream would end good if he was involved._

_A large figure slid through the window, and much to my surprise, it wasn't Edward._

_It was Emmett._

_Why hadn't he used the door? Oh right, this was Emmett we were talking about._

_As if Emmett wasn't there, James grabbed me by the neck and everything started to go black. It was over. He killed me._

* * *

"No! No!" I cried, thrashing about. I was dead, but I didn't exactly feel dead. Maybe an in-between state.

A cold hand touched my arm. This proved it. The grim reaper was real. "D-don't take me away! I'm not ready to die!" I cried.

The hand suddenly turned out to be an entire body, holding me, _restraining_ me. "Bella, love, it's me." My eyes shot open. I knew that voice _anywhere_. Okay, so he wasn't _exactly_ the grim reeper. I was tired, okay?

"Edward!" I cried, hugging him tightly, not quite thinking. He pulled back a little bit.

"Bad dream?" he guessed. "You kept saying my name. Was it about me?"

"Not really," I replied. "It was just really strange. James kidnapped me and forced me to rob a diner that only had a dollar."

He studied me for a long minute, possibly wondering where my sanity went. Finally, he spoke, "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"No more chocolate ice cream."


End file.
